


Female bbh oneshots

by Todo_bitch_hoes



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Bad bitch bbh, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Human Form, Office Sex, One Shot Collection, Other, Power Bottom, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Todo_bitch_hoes/pseuds/Todo_bitch_hoes
Summary: Just one shots of female bbh ;)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream/Darryl Noveschosch, Darryl Noveschosch/Everyone, Jschlatt/Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Kudos: 50





	1. Bad x jschlatt

**Author's Note:**

> •election of l’manberg  
> •fight  
> •comfort

“I your president of l’manbeg have my first announcement” schlatt said as everyone carefully listen “to kick out tommy and Wilbur soot out of l’manberg” he finished with a wicked smile.

His two assistants laughed crazy and agreed with him. Tommy and Wilbur were in shocked as the new president of l’manberg announcement his wished.

Bad slowly gasped as her lover said that, she never knew if he actually wanted this. “Hey I promise to get you boys out of this, I promise” she said with a sweet smile only two get nods.

After the election she walked into the building with anger, she was pissed this isn’t right and never will be.

Slamming the door open only to see her lover, working on some paperwork because he’s a president now. “What is it my dear” he asked as looking up from his paperwork.

“What the hell schlatt, they don’t deserve this” she angrily said with a glare on her eyes wanting to kill him. “Oh please , I’m the president what do except” he replied with a calm voice.

“Wilbur is your best friend how do you just do that to him” she yelled as she walked up to his desk slamming her hands on the desk. “So what it’s not like I cared for him anyways” he replied but this time with a slight anger coming out.

“Oh please he dose matter your just naive” bad argued knowing her human form is coming out. “I don’t care what you call me, I don’t need someone worthless like you in my face” he argued back screaming knowing people could hear them.

“Don’t make a fool out of yourself schlatt” she said then took a deep breath “ You don’t deserve to be president, This is Wilbur symphony so don’t start shit” she finished with a glare knowing it won’t do shit.

“If you care so much why don’t you leave with them, like I would give a shit bad, I only used you so I can get close to Wilbur” he admitted knowing it wants to take it back. Bad looked at her lover with tears forming in her eyes.

“Huh using me not surprised” bad muttered quietly and walked out with her head down. Wheb walking out of the building, hot streams of tears falling out of her eyes.

Once getting home she locked her door and slid against it while crying. She knew that crying makes her look a bit, so bad tried to stop crying but couldn’t.

bad quickly grabbed a picture of her and schlatt, she smashed it onto the floor letting the glass shattered into pieces. Before she could smash another picture tommy and Wilbur came just in time.

They saw bad with a picture of her, schlatt, and tubbo in her hands that was covered in blood from the glass. Without thinking they quickly grabbed her hand before she could break the picture.

Bad fell into Wilbur arms crying saying she was sorry or that she couldn’t keep the promise. They comforted her telling that it was okay and it’s was never meant to be.

“I’m sorry my boys” she quietly said as she watched them leave l’manberg for good.


	2. Bad x philza Minecraft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if bad was philza daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •fluff  
> •dad and daughter   
> •maybe some angst:)

Bad will always and always be Philza’s first child he ever raised on his own. He found her in the middle of a enchanted forest at night, He took her in because he actually thought that raising a child was easy.

And it was surprisingly, she was never a troublemaker well sometimes, but she knew her limits on oh far the chaos happenes. Phil never let anything happen to his ball of sunshine, not even a bee.

They lived in the middle of the forest because there was a nice pond by the house. Which was her favorite so she can see the fishes. They loved do so much thing together like fishing, boat riding, archery, and sword fights.

That poor man always got tired, but still went on for his daughter. Now when she was the age of 7 something bad had happened. Phil abandoned her with out a explanation, she always thought he would come back. But never did.

So when she turned 15, she just gave up and lived on her own. That’s was until she saw him with other kids that looked her age and a baby playing by the pond.

It broke her heart, she now knew the reason why he abandoned her it was because he didn’t care about her anymore. So she didn’t go confront him, bad just watch as tears build up and left the forest.

Years passed by know she was a full grown adult with trust issues, thanks to her so called father. She met so many friends and hybrids but not him.

The time she saw him again was the day l’manberg was blown up by Wilbur. He was on the other side celebrating while the others were in disbelief on what’s happing. 

Bad knew it was for the best so she stood on the tower and got her bow and arrow ready to shoot. Once she was ready to shoot with out thinking, bad let go of the arrow.

It flew and hit Phil in the arm only for techno to become in protective mode on his “father”. She cane down with a emotionless face on her and walked with the bow in her hand.

She fired again and hitting him on the same arm. Before she could fire again, techno charged at her with his sword as she pulled hers out as well.

Everyone watched as the sword fight happen they were both hurting each other no matter who died. Without thinking she let techno stab her in the lower stomach, so her father could watch.

Phil watched and ran to his daughter with full speed, he dropped fo his knees and hold her as blood was spilling out. He stared to cry quietly then loudly so everyone could hear him loud and clear.

“Let me go” she weakly said as she knew that blood loss was making her weak. “No” he replied and tried to cover her wound with his hand.

“Let me go, like you did to me when I was seven and don’t come back” bad screamed out loud so everyone could know the truth. Her eyes slowly starred to close from the loss of blood.

“Come on my little halo, stay with me my halo” he begged as she laid there dead more tears cam down. 

After the death of his daughter he couldn’t stop blaming himself for what he has done to her. “I’m sorry my little halo, I never meant to hurt you in this way” he softly spoke as he laid a white lily oh her grave.

Bad ghost was behind him back hugging him trying to comfort her dad “ it’s okay dad I forgive you” she quietly said and slowly walked away from him.

He then stood up and watched silhouettes of his daughter and him playing tag when she was little. “My little halo”


	3. Bad x skeppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •eating out  
> •living together   
> •not full smut

Bad and skeppy had announced that they were going to live together in Florida. They bought a house with a large backyard and with a pool for vlog videos.

Skeppy was streaming, while bad was in her room chilling on her phone looking at the fanarts of her and skeppy. The thing that fans didn’t know was them dating, only their closest friends.

Bad could hear her boyfriend in his room playing with his friends online. She walked to his room with a shirt on and no pants. Skeppy looked at the doorway to his girlfriend standing there looking fucking beautiful.

“Um I’m going to call the stream off chat I have something important to do, bye” with out any other things to say he turned off everything. Skeppy was still on his gaming, man spreading his legs.

Bad walked over to him and placed her self on his lap while grinding on his dick. No words were used only kissing and sexually touching each other.

“Take this off” he said as his hands tugged on the shirt that was hanging loosely on her shoulders. When skeppy help take off the white plain shirt, he admire everything about her.

They both knew that the chair was a bit uncomfortable so they moved to the bed. Skeppy hot, wet tongue went down to her lower area.

Bite marks were made in her thighs and some hickeys but who gave a fuck, not them. Skeppy finger moved down the slit of her vagina causing chills to run up her spin.

With no hesitation he spread her lips and let his tongue do the rest of the work. Skeppy tongue was teasing the clit by moving his tongue in circler motín. He sucked on the clit and with out warning he would harshly bit on it.

Bad liked the way she was feeling with her boyfriend eating her out. She also had a thing for grabbing on to his dark brown hair. 

Skeppy brought himself only for bad to push him back down to finish his job. Skeppy tongue now reached her warm hole that was full of slick and cum.

His tongue went in and out while his hand played with her clit. Bad legs were shaking and he knew that she was close to an orgasm. “Zak please don’t stop” bad whined as she arched her back.

With out wading see had cummed in Zak mouth. He cleaned up her hole and got off his knees just to kiss her on the lips.

“We are not done yet” he whispered into her ear and start to unbutton his white shirt.


	4. Bad x ranboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fact: when I write minors it will only be fluff or family au.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • friendship   
> •fluff  
> •family au  
> •sapnap included

“Ranboo, honey be careful I don’t want you falling and hurting yourself” bad said as she help her four year old son up from the small stream. “Mom look what I found” bad heard her other son sapnap, running with a wooden sword.

“wow you found that, where did you get in mister” she asked and examined it with her eyes trying to see if it was safe. “Uncle techno gave it to me he said that it was to protect you and little ranboo from danger” Sapnap said with a wide grin on his showing lost tooth in the front.

“Yeah, well maybe mommy can do that for you both” she said and went to check on her other who was busy collecting rocks and making a dirk castle.

“Look I found a pretty rock for you mommy, because your pretty” ranboo said and gave her the pretty blue rock in her hands. “Why thank you, love” she replied and kissed him on the forehead.

Bad then got up from the grass and watched as her two sons played in the steam that wasn't even deep. She loved her boys with all her heart and would kill for them and die for them.

“GRANDPA” she heard them scream and run to him with open hugs “Ah my little goblins” Phil said as he picked them both up and walked to his daughter.

“Well they grew up fast” he said and put the two boys down so they can go back to playing in the stream. “Yea they do where’s techno” she asked with an eyebrow up.

“Um he is out training” Phil said as he mentally slapped his face. “Of course he is” she sarcastically replied and rolled her eyes.

Once they talked and techno came to visit, they talked and ate lunched. Then both Phil and techno had to leave so they said there goodbyes.

“Okay you two back to bed” she said and the boys raced upstairs to there beds. After washing the dishes, bad walked upstairs to her room only for the boys to be there laying down.

“We are sleeping with you” Sapnap demand and Ranboo only agreed with a loud “Yeah”. “Okay you Can sleep but here you both can have this” bad said and wrapped a black and Grey checker bandana on there neck.

“Really that so cool Now i get to be very cool just like you mommy” ranboo said and before that the three fell asleep in the same bed on top of their mother.

“Hey ranboo where did you get that neck bandana” his friend tubbo asked as him, tubbo and tommy were in blown up l’manberg.

“Um someone very special gave it to, man” Ranboo replied and slowly took it off so he can stitch the remaining parts of it back together.

“Hey, baby what are you sewing” Karl asked as he looked over through his boyfriends back, “something very important to me, baby” Sapnap said quietly and teardrops came out of his eyes.

“She found us, and we lost her”


	5. Bad x skeppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •family dynamic  
> •sapnap and dream are brothers  
> •cuddling  
> •short but cute•

“Boys come to bed already” bad yelled from upstairs as she walked to her bedroom where you can find her husband taking off his shirt.

Bad changed into her pajamas which were a crop top with black shorts. “Ya know they can sleep in their own room, so we can have baby” skeppy whispers as he wrapped his arms around her while kissing her neck.

“No I promised them that they get to sleep with us, mister.” Bad replied as she wiggles out of her fiancé grasp. “Mommy sapnap is cheating again” dream complains as he pouts while walking inside her the room.

“No liar I didn’t” Sapnap argued as he sticker his tongue out at his older brother. 

“I don’t care boys, get in bed now please” bad said as her kids climbed onto the bed and laid in the middle of the bed.

“Night boys” skeppy said as he turned off the light and hoped into bed with the rest of the family. 

Dream fell asleep on top of skeppy with his head inside his chest. His small little fingers hold on to skeppy finger.

Sapnap was dead asleep in his mother’s because he is a mommy’s boy, his fingers were grabbing on to the shirt as if she was going to leave him.


	6. Bad x dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •smut  
> •eating out  
> •teasing

Bad and dream decided to meet up at her house, they told their fans about the plan which caused chaos for awhile.

Right now they were in bad’s room cuddling while watching a scary movie. It was dark outside so they decided not to go anywhere for the moment.  
Bad was wearing nothing but a hoodie that reached up to her thighs by a little bit.

Dream didn’t mind it at all because it was her house, but blood was going to the wrong place at this point. 

“Hey I’m going to turn the tv off already it like 2:30am” bad said as she looked at her phone due to a notification. “Yeah go for it I’m already getting tired” dream replied as he let out a yawn.

Bad turned off the tv and faced her back to dream as she fell asleep, Dream didn’t think she will mind so he wrapped his long arms around her waist.

Dream couldn’t sleep because bad kept moving and that caused more friction to his boner. The thing is bad was still awake, but was she horny and wet.

Then dream moved when bad moved so basically they were just getting each other a much harder time. His hands stared to move in between her thick thighs that were the most sensitive part of bad’s body.

Dream’s hands then moved up higher and higher until it landed on her panties that had a patch on them. He let his hand tease the clit through the panties, she then grabbed his hand leading it between her wet, slick lips.

“Oh so your were awake all this time” dream growled as he removed his fingers away from her wet and desperate cunt. “But you liked it huh” bad said as she faced Dream with a evil smirk.

Dream rolled his eyes as he brought her closer to him, bad took the chance and kissed him. He kissed back with his tongue slipping inside her mouth.

His big hands were planted on her hips as they changed positions. Dream was on top of her with his hands on bad’s hips, bad was under him with her arms around his neck pulling them closer.

Dream lips moved on to her neck leaving dark blotches, that will be harder to cover with makeup. “Off” dream mumbles as he help bad take off her hoodie.

They discarded their clothes leaving them naked, which was perfectly fine because they just want to devour each other. “Come on dream fuck me” bad whined as she spreads her legs showing pink, silk lips.

“Later, love” dream replies as he dove his head into her wet cunt, his tongue licked a stripe and then went in between the lips. Dream tongue teased the clit making bad whine and pull onto his hair.

He kept playing with the clit as two insert her desperate hole, they were going in and out at a steady pace. Bad legs were wrapped around his head so he can stay like that.

Her legs were shaking knowing she was going to have a orgasm just by a tongue and two long finger. “I’m going to cum” bad whined as she bit back some moans.

“Go ahead princess” dream said and bad cummed all over his making him lick them clean. He then got up from his position and spreads bad leg a bit more so he can enter inside her.

“Fucking do it” bad huffed out with a inpatient tone. Dream slowly put in the tip then the whole hard dick inside making bad softly gasp.

“Move” bad quietly said and dream moved in a slow paced then it advanced to the point the bed was going to break.

He then leaned down as he kept trusting inside her and attached his mouth to her nipple. Poor nipple it was getting sucked on and bitten on.

Dream and bad milked each other out of cum, their breath was even with each other’s. “God I love you” dream said as he went for another kiss “I love you too” bad replies between the kisses.


End file.
